Songs I Love
by Vamplady20
Summary: These are the songs I listen too. M for swearing.
1. Popular Song by MIKA

POPULAR SONG

(Ariana Grande)  
La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
(Mika)  
Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn  
I could've been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
(Ariana Grande)  
Ahh,  
I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song

[Chorus]  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar, but you were always popular

You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know

So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go

(Ariana Grande)  
Always on a lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes and in between them  
Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them  
(Mika)  
Tryna make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the jokes on you  
(Ariana Grande)  
Ooh, the jokes on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
How do you look so cool?  
Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school, boy  
Uh huh, I said that's the only thing that I learned at school  
[Chorus]  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular  
Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go

(Ariana Grande)  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were

[Chorus]  
Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know  
(Ariana Grande)  
All you ever need to know


	2. Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian

_[Intro: Lupe Fiasco]  
_Hope the wound heals but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
You're at war with love, yeah

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

_[Verse 1: Lupe Fiasco]_  
Never let a wound ruin me  
But I feel like ruin's wooing me  
Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree  
Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me  
But when you're trying to beat the odds up  
Been trying to keep your nods up  
And you know that you should know  
And let her go  
But the fear of the unknown  
Hold another lover strong  
Sends you back into the zone  
With no Tom Hanks to bring you home  
A lover not a fighter  
On the front line with a poem  
Trying to write yourself a rifle  
Maybe sharpen up a stone  
To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

_[Pre-hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

_[Verse 2: Lupe Fiasco]_  
(Then just leave then)  
You shouldn't have but you said it  
(And I hope you never come back)  
It shouldn't have happened but you let it  
Now you're down on the ground screaming medic  
The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses  
Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work  
That's why you're in a locker full of hurt  
The enemy within and all the fires from your friends  
The best medicine's to probably just let it win

_[Pre-hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love  
I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much  
And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

_[Bridge: Guy Sebastian &amp; Lupe Fiasco]_  
Cause you set me on fire  
I've never felt so alive, yeah

No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does  
That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking  
And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
Hope it heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love!

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
I ain't ever gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
I ain't never gonna change  
These battle...


End file.
